


Of Coffee and Books and Other Things

by MelancholicDemon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Demisexual Spencer Reid, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Spencer Reid, M/M, Original Character(s), Pining, Post-Case, Strangers to Lovers, Team as Family, Whump, because i like them the most, orginal team, season 10 reid hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholicDemon/pseuds/MelancholicDemon
Summary: People don't usually captivate Spencer.So why was this stranger different?In which Spencer meets a stranger who captivates him to the point of making him not only a nervous wreck on the inside, but makes work difficult to focus on as he thinks about the way the stranger smiled ever so slightly in that sub par coffee shop just outside his work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't guessed by the tags, this story will be centered around Spencer and his new interest. There will be mentions of cases but alas my knowledge of has deteriorated. As per stated in the tags, Spence is demisexual and bisexual so keep that in mind. I may just break this story up into sections and make it a "Series" but I'm still not sure yet.
> 
> Edit: I just re-wrote part of the story and you might be wondering - why did I write Hotch/Morgan out? well it's simple. I'm up to date now with the show and I feel these characters fit better.

It was _cliché_.  
  
Way too overly ridiculous and cliché and Spencer shouldn't be fixated on the way this stranger's hands fumble over his pockets or the way his posture straightens when he finds out he left his wallet somewhere. The dark tuffs of hair cascading over his eyes as he peers down at his pockets, confusion licking his brows as he let out a nervous chuckle shouldn't elicit these... _feelings_.  
  
But it was happening, and Spencer let it happen.  
  
"Don't worry-" Spencer chimed from behind the man whom he suddenly felt a need to protect, "I've got it." His nerves were tensed as he brushed past the stranger with almost a strained smile. He felt nervous but tried to talk as smoothly as he possibly could.  
  
This man was a mere inch shorter than Spencer. Dark brown rims framed stunning green eyes as _he_ turned to peer at Spencer with a look of shock - ready to deny Spencer's kind offering - but he was too late as Spencer pulled cash from his wallet before he gave a curt nod to the cashier while speaking quickly, "Medium black, extra sweet."  
  
The cashier, a pretty woman with straight blonde hair tied up in her worker's hat, rose painted eyebrows up at him as she asked slowly, "How much is _extra sweet?_ " A hint of irritance found its way into her voice as she peered between the two men who had just met.  
  
"Ten sugars sounds... extra sweet," _He_ mumbled. It wasn a shy, knowing mumble as a smile grabbed the corner of his lips briefly.  
  
Spencer chuckled lightly while anixety bubbled beneath his chest as the purple of his scarf tickled the back of his neck, "Precisely so, thank you." His senses were starting to feel overwhelmed as coffee pots beeped behind the counter and door chimes rang throughout his skull with a violent intensity.  
  
_What is happening?_  
  
The cashier held back the roll of her eyes as she directed her two customers to the waiting area. She squinted slightly with some curiosity, though. It was peculiar the way the two were standing.  
  
They stood quietly. Spencer felt his heart thud loudly against his chest and if he weren't so profoundly smart he would almost think the stranger next to him could _hear_  the loud thuds as they punched his rib cage. Spencer let out an audile shakey sigh as he brought his hand up through his hair - breifly glancing at the man waiting for his coffee next to him. Spender could feel his blood tingle in his veins and such a thing hasn't happened since - _since her_.

Maeve.  
  
Spencer's eyebrows slowly drew together as he pictured her face. Fear stricken - _beautiful_. 

Maeve was special and smart and - _gone_. For _years_ now _._

Spencer shook his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. He's accepted the terrible fate that was Maeve's, but it still hurts his heart. He turns his attention back to the stranger in attempts to distract himself. He swallows thickly as he loosens his scarf from around his neck. 

  
People _rarely_ captivate Spencer Reid. 

Spencer knows all about the mathematics behind what makes a person beautiful down to direct equations - but this - this is _different_. It's not that this stranger next to him is sculpted like a God - nor is he ugly like a demon from hell. 

Spender rubs his chapped lips together. Time felt slowed as he peered at this man beside him from the corners of his eyes. 

On this stranger, one of his full eyebrows sits slightly higher than the other and a single freckle marks on his right cheek slightly below his eye.  
  
Spencer tilted his head slightly as he glanced at the dark cardigan covering this man's arms where he assumed costilations of other freckles reside. He clenched his jaw in short intervals as his heart raced.  
  
"Medium black, _extra_ sweet," A new worker called out with flirtatious twist.   
  
Spencer smiled briefly as a thank you - still not quite understanding flirting. His hand shook slightly as he retirived the coffee before stealing a glance at the stranger while turning to leave.  
  
Spencer didn't step a single step before the stranger stuttered out, "Ah- wait. What do I owe you?"  
  
Spencer shrugged as cooly as he could muster, "It's-" He paused as he nearly choked on his tongue, "-not a problem." Spencer felt his eyebrows curl in on themselves in confusion.  
  
The stranger scoffed slightly. His shoulders seemed tense and a weary smile danced on his lips. He was _like_ Spencer. _Nervous_.  
  
_The likelyhood of this is insane._  
  
"It's fine," Spencer gestured, "I assure you -" He felt his phone vibrate harshly in his pocket. "I've got to go, uh - I hope you enjoy your coffee!"  
  
"Michael!" the man called out as Spencer turned around. The stranger cleares his throat before adding, "My name is Michael..."  
  
Spencer paused in his spot. He licked his lips thoughtfully before letting out an all too nervous chuckle without looking back at The Most Stunning Man he's ever seen, "M-Michael. Have a good day."  
  
_Michael_.

When Spencer made it out of the coffee shop and back into the familiar surroundings of the B.A.U., he paused his movements. He stood there peering down at his cup as he inhaled slowly, his eyebrows scrunched together and his lips turning up ever so slightly.

  
Michael's voice was sweet and soft and somehow it reminded Spencer of honey and warm summers spent in meadows.  
  
\---  
  
The coffee was _terrible_ , but it was convenient and right outside his home away from home. Sometimes the office coffee tasted stale and bland, so Spencer needed something just slightly more horrible to remind his taste buds to appreciate what he has available to him.  
  
He quietly turned the cup between his lanky fingers as Garcia presented a case to the Team. He peered over the case files - a family annihilator hit Texas three times within the last two weeks. The UnSub was escalating and surely experiencing some sort of psychotic break by the growing number of stab wounds on the female victims.  
  
It was strange and intriguing and everything Spencer would love to dissect if he hadn't had his heart ripped from his chest and thrown into a pool of unwanted feelings and... _wonders_.

Luckily, there had been a list of suitable UnSubs complied already.  
  
_Unluckily_ , by the looks of it, the killer won't stop until he's caught.  
  
\---  
  
" _Michael_ ," Spencer mumbled unknowingly to himself as he tapped his fingers on the sides of the hours-old coffee cup he brought onto the plane with him. 

  
He peered down at the case files with a firey intensity. He wanted nothing more than to interact and possibly speak with this _Michael_ again. He calculated the odds and they weren't good. Spencer is a regular at the barely average coffee shop, so he would have noticed this man before. From his groomed appearance - although, hair still slightly astray - fluffy, one might call it - and book bag hanging off his slightly broad shoulders to his button up cardigan that nearly matched Spencer's and his expensive glasses frame told Spencer he is for the most part an organized man. He spoke softly and stood with a readers slouch. Spencer deduced he must have worked in a library or book store - but one he's never seen before. He could be a teacher perhaps, possibly a professor? Questions and answers ran through his brain as he tried to categorize his work from his near lack of outside social life. This was distracting and the tapping on the cup turned escalated into nervous energy being expelled through turning the cup on the table in careful intervals.  
  
JJ's voice ran through his ears, "Spence? _Spencer_ -" JJ snapped in front of him.  
  
"Wh-" Spencer stuttered as he looked up to see many pairs of eyes on him. He blinked expectantly.   
  
"Are you okay? You're spacing out," JJ asked before tilting his head toward the coffee cup, "And.."  
  
Spencer hummed with furrowed brows as he quickly sputtered out, "I got something." Anything to digress from the thoughts cluttering his mind sounded amazing to him.  
  
"Got something?" JJ repeated.  
  
"Well, go on," Emily's voice rang through his ears from his left.  
  
_Weird feelings._  
  
"Yeah, look at this," Spencer began. His sentences came out in a rush and he fumbled over his words maybe a little too frequently. His composure was slightly compromised. His hands wobbled slightly against the marker he pressed to the map on the table. He explained his geological profile, "The UnSub's comfort zone is between Fort Worth and Arlington. Now, if you look at the mothers, they all look pretty similar. Blonde hair, blue eyes, fit, and most likely confident. He probably hunts for these families in parks. Pictures from the crime scenens all indicate the child played some sort of sport..." Spencer drabbled on as the team listened closely before he started to ramble a little too much about the percentage of kids to soccer moms.  
  
" _Reid_ ," Emily cut him off before starting to list off orders, "Luke and Matt, go to the crime sences. JJ try and talk with anyone who knew the families, and Reid, Rossi, and I will make base at the police station."

Reid hummed softly in acknowledgement before sitting back in his chair. He brought his finger up to rub them over his eyes as he pictured that nervous smile pull at Michael's lips. He pinched the bridge of his nose and before JJ could even ask he just countered, " _Headache_."  
  
"Too much caffeine, Spence," JJ chuckled and she leaned back in her chair pretending she didn't have a cup of coffee literally sitting on the table in front of her.  
  
" _Actually_ ," Spencer began, "Caffeine can be a headache trigger or headache inhibitor. Before a headache or migraine, blood vessels tend to enlarge. Caffeine contains “vasoconstrictive” properties that cause the blood vessels to narrow and restrict blood flow so caffeine can aid in head pain relief. When caffeine is added to the combination of acetaminophen and aspirin, the pain relieving effect is increased by forty percent." Spencer reached for his bag as he spoke, pulling out a pill bottle for emphasis and shaking it, "Now if you'll excuse me." He got up to walk towards the back. He pulled a water bottle from the small fridge and swallowed two pills gratefully.  
  
\---  
  
The case wasn't exactly hard to solve. The killer was a local coach gone completely rogue over his obsession with his own mother rotting his brain to nothing but madness and chaos. The case was somewhat of a win. The team had saved the lives of three people, but the UnSub committed suicide by cop.  
  
Spencer wasn't too overly perplexed as he sat on the couch in the back of a the plane with a book nestled in his hands. He wasn't reading it though as he peered at the mass of words on the page. Just looking.   
  
He was trying _not_ to think about this - this stranger - this _man -_ but as he eyes graced over the page no new information entered his brain. He slunk down into his seat with a heavy sigh. He felt Emily watching him out of the corner of his eye before he finally heard her familiar voice softly speak to him, "Reid, are you doing okay? You seemed distracted today."  
  
Spencer turned his gaze to Emily. She looked tired and probably needed a good nights sleep. Spencer's eyes flicked to the other sleeping members on the jet before he dropped his book and curled his legs up to his chest as he mumbled, "I'm... not sure."   
  
Emily sigh as she tilted her head. Her youngest agent always seemed to have some sort of troubles running around his head. "You know you  can talk to me, right?"  
  
Spencer's lips twitched into a sour frown, "I've just been ..." He paused.   
  
Spencer's nose twitched as he avoided eye contact. He thought for a moment before mumbling, "I've been thinking about Maeve."  
  
He felt Emily's body language shift from across from him, a more sympathetic aurora wrapping around her body.

What he said wasn't a lie,  _technically,_ but he really didn't feel like exposing himself just yet - especially since it's about a man rather than woman. Plus he'd rather not have anyone snooping in anyone's business. 

  
"Spencer.." Emily mumbled slowly as her eyebrows curled together. She wasn't there when he really needed her back then, but she could here for him right now.  
  
Spencer picked at his shoes as he spoke quietly, "I know she's gone, and I _accept_ that. It's just," He paused as he buried his face into his knees. A bitter smile grew on his face while tears brimmed the backs of his eyes as he whispered. "I'm _lonely_. Lonelier now more than I've ever felt, I think." It took every ounce of his will power to stop his voice from wavering. 

Spencer just wanted someone to hold. He wanted to cook and care for someone. He wanted to love someone unconditionally but it's _hard_ when you're like _him -_ and seeing that stranger in the coffee shop reminded him of these feelings he tucked away so deeply. 

Emily looked at Spencer with a worried frown before reaching across the aisle and dropping her hand onto his knee, squeezing it as she said, "Well, I wouldn't say you're alone because you have us, Spencer,  - but I understand." She retracted her hand and leant back in her seat as she watched Spencer carefully.

  
Spencer let out out a shaky laugh into his knees, "I know that." He blinked away his tears before looking up at Emily. He swallowed before mumbling softly, "Thank you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning, this chapter seems and feel a bit awkward. it goes on course with the characters and this is more of a filler chapter than anything else. I still hope you enjoy though!

Spencer blinked.

It's been thirty-two days, fourteen minutes, and twenty-seven seconds since he first met Michael. The stranger in that awful coffee shop he visits that seemed to make Spencer question nearly every fiber of his being. During the past month, Spencer spent a lot of time deep in the cavities of his mind. Spencer would not say he held a preference toward men or women when it came to possibly dating either or the sexes. He did not have a preference at all. It was usual for the physical features of a person to catch Spencer's eyes. He knows there's more to a person than just looks. What belonged in a person's pants was something he did not care about - more specifically because he did not care for sex -  which always made him feel a bit odd. He knew he was of the asexual breed since he was the mere age of twelve, but it just added on to the things that made him feel less normal. 

Spencer blinked again. He rubbed forehead with the palm of his hand before gently carding his fingers through his hair and brushing it away from his eyes. It was becoming slightly unruly which comically seemed to be all the time.  He sighed inwardly before turning his focus to the assignments he was supposed to be grading. Spencer smiled down at the assignments as he wrote one last passing letter grade (a small crudely drawn smiley face with a note reading: _excellent job!_ ) on the top right of the paper. He then neatly shoved the whole stack of papers into a folder before grabbing his satchel and sliding the folder effortlessly in. He finished putting his belongings in the dark leather bag before slipping it over his head and onto his shoulder. He pursed his lips as he made his way out of his classroom, wondering.  

To be fair, Spencer hasn't gone back to the coffee shop since _that day_. He's walked by it plenty enough but he just has _not_ gone back in. He played out countless scenarios in his head. Some ended okay, while most ended horrible. In one scenario he spills hot coffee all over the poor man. In another he literally forgets how to speak as he trips over his own tongue. Spencer chewed at the inside of his cheek as he stepped past his coworkers’ empty classrooms. It was a late afternoon on a Friday so the campus was sparse with bodies besides the few students doing their extra curricular work.He made his way through the science wing following his daily path towards the parking lot. He peered down the empty hall and glanced into the classrooms casually as he walked past. In some there were stray students and stray professors doing whatever it is that they're supposed to be doing. Some wore smiles while the others seemed to be in deep focus – perhaps they were studying in the comfort of their professor's classroom. He hummed softly as he thought about his students and the way some of them excelled. He had no doubt that they would make great FBI agents one day if they just keep up with the work. He continued to hum a random tune as his feet tapped on top of the tile with each step as he thought about what he wanted for dinner. The thought of a good bowl of ramen made his stomach rumble and his lips quirked up slightly as he thought to himself _okay, okay - ramen it is_. He was nearly to the parking lot when he passed one of the final lecture halls. His eyes caught brief movement and the glare of light reflecting off glasses. 

Spencer paused - his sneakers halting on the linoleum tile - emitting a faint screech from the abrupt stop of motion. His heart seemed to slam into his rib cage before falling back in its rightful place, beating quicker by the second. He bit his lip as his hand tightened around the strap of his bag. 

_That was not - that absolutely was not him… right?_

Spencer swallowed before he slowly backtracked into the door opening. Confusion licked his brows as he read the sign on the wall next to the door.

_Professor Michael Davis_

Spencer mouthed the words to himself with a slight tilt to his head. His eyes scanned over the words two - three times before he allowed his timid gaze to meet the figure standing in the room.  His chocolate colored hair was falling over the sides of his eyes as he peered down into a book that was resting in his hands. The sun fell through the windows, cascading a golden glow around the furniture and the man standing before him. He seemed to be oblivious to the presence of Spencer as his eyes scanned over the open pages of the book.

Spencer blinked once. Twice. Three times. His mouth felt dry and his palms felt sweaty and his pulse was racing _and_ - 

Spencer's mouth was open before he could think of what to say, and a soft gasp fell from his lips in the form of a surprised " _Oh?_ " 

This startled _The Stranger_ as he too lets out a small, fearful gasp, his shoulders hunching up and his hands fumbling with the book until it falls to the floor with an annoyingly loud slap. The man flinches before he turns to the intruder, mouth slightly parted and eyebrows sewn together. He pushed up his glass before recognition filled his eyes and he straightened a bit. " _Oh_ \- it's - it's _you_ ," he spoke softly as he watched Spencer closely.

Spencer nodded. His pulse is throbbing. He can barely think. He released his tight grip from his bag strap as he began to step forward before crouching down to gingerly pick up the book that _Professor Michael Davis_  dropped. He caught a glimpse of the cover as he closed the book - _Microbiology_ \- while holding it out with a slightly wobbly hand as he mumbled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's…" Michael swallowed before continuing as he slowly retrieved the book from Spencer's hand, his eyes falling to the cover briefly, "That's okay." An awkward silence fell over the room and it almost swallowed the two men whole as their nervous energies collided and smashed together. 

Spencer shifted his weight from one foot to the next, his eyebrows drawing even closer as he eventually lets out a long, "Um… Michael, correct?" Michael nodded and hummed at the same time in response. Spencer returned the action, nodding slightly himself before speaking slowly, "So you're a professor… I thought so based off your attire." Spencer gestured in Michael's general direction. He was wearing a tan cardigan over a white button up, a dark brown tie, and a stark white lab coat over the whole ensemble. 

"Oh - yes! I'm a Biologist!" Michael smiled, enthusiasm reaching his eyes as he mused, "I love all of the sciences though. They're intriguing. What about you…" He dragged out the syllables of the last word as he peered at Spencer expectantly. 

"Spencer. Spencer Reid. I'm a professor too," Spencer replied with a quick nod as a smile slowly grabbed the corners of his lips. The awkwardness slowly seemed to melt into the shadows as their conversation progresses - albeit slowly. 

Michael smiled as he beamed, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you again. You know, I thought I might never see the mysterious man who saved me the embarrassment of forgetting my wallet in my other pants - yet here we are! How have I not seen you on campus before?" Michael hugged the book to his chest as he spoke, leaning slightly forward with anticipation as wonder danced in his eyes.

Spencer hummed a soft laugh as he explained sheepishly, "I actually have two jobs. I work for the FBI as a Supervisory Special Agent, but I teach classes here on and off-" 

"FBI?" Michael asked, interrupting with an intrigued smile.

Spencer nodded, "Yes. I've worked there for many years now." Spencer wanted to choke himself. He really should not just be offering such information about himself and his occupation so easily - but then again, he really should not be striking up a conversation with a complete stranger - and he really shouldn't do what he's going to do next. 

"Wow!" Michael exclaimed before quickly settling down as he brushed a hand through his hair, "I mean - I'm sorry, that just seems exciting." A small tint covered his cheeks as he smiled ruefully. 

Spencer let out a breathy laugh as he said, "It sure is, in many different ways." The pure interest in Michael's eyes made Spencer's heart swell. Spencer felt warm all over and he could feel hunger nibble at his insides as he peered at this beautiful stranger before him. Anxiety began to bubble in his throat as his thoughts caught up to his actions. "Well - this -" He began to stutter, "Would you like to get some dinner with me? There's this really nice ramen noodle shop within walking distance from the University," Spencer’s speech pattern increased increased in speed as he continued to speak, "If not I understand, given the fact that we just met so it would be okay if you didn't want to go - " Spencer broke off in the middle of his sentence abruptly to stop his rambling as he waited for a reply. Prickles of goosebumps danced on the back of his neck as he itched at it sheepishly.

Michael's eyes widened as he stammered out, "That sounds w-wonderful actually. I'm kinda starving?" 

Spencer couldn't stop the audible _Oh_ from falling from his lips before he straightened with surprise. "That's - well -" He smiled; although it looked a bit forced and uncomfortable as he continued, "Then whenever you're ready, I am." He maybe - or actually - did not expect Michael to agree. This surely is an odd interaction between two people who barely know each other, is it not?

Michael nodded. He too seemed nervous like social interaction wasn't exactly his biggest strong suit as he replied in a rush, "I just need to organize a couple things but that should only take me a minute." He then turned and set his book down on his desk before shuffling around some papers and utensils.

Spencer watched, feeling a bit bewitched by the curvature of Michael's back and the way his fingers hastily organized piles of paper into neat stacks. This - Spencer's actions - are completely out of character for him. He wouldn't just normally ask a coworker he doesn't really know at all to go eat at that small ramen noodle shop across the street with him, but for some reason he felt it deep in his bones that if he didn't ask Michael today, he may never get the chance to ask at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm a bit behind on the cm fanfiction thing... *cough* but I've been rewatching the show recently and upon hearing it will be ending in the 15th season made me a bit sad. I don't want this show to be forgotten for all that it has done, so if writing fanfiction about my favorite boy(s) helps, I'm gonna do my best.


End file.
